


King of the Rapture

by bitterbeebo



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbeebo/pseuds/bitterbeebo
Summary: Musical artist, Holly Bay has been asked to tour with a pop-rock band, Panic! At the Disco. While she has never met any of the members, or even listening to their music, she accepted. This could be the best or worst decision of her life. After meeting lead singer, Brendon Urie, it's most likey the worst decision.





	1. Tour

Twelve. That's how many minutes until we go on stage. This is my first show with U.S. pop-punk band, Panic! At the Disco. Most of have been so nice to me from way back when we've met. Dallon, Kenneth, Daniel, they've been nice. Brendon, on the other hand, is a dick. Not to his bandmates, or his fans, just to me it seems. Not once have I ever even met this guy before this tour, now he's treating me like shit?

My music isn't really that well known. The name I go by is Holly Casper, real life, and on stage. I'd say my sound is a mix between Paramore and 5 Seconds Of Summer. I've sort of blown up after I was announced I'd be touring with Panic! At the Disco. A few hundred-thousand fans turned into about one million. It's weird to know that more people everyday are learning my name, my birthday, some go as far as find my home, making me move away. Maybe I was asking for it when I became an artist. Although, me becoming an artist was an accident. I was one of those people who posted their covers of songs on YouTube, mine being Paramore and the current popular songs. One day, I guess, I got noticed by a big record label called Fueled By Ramen. They signed me, I started making my own music, after my first album, I got asked to tour with Panic! At the Disco.

I watched the four boys of Panic! At the Disco run up onto stage. The crowd was roaring, singing along to the lyrics. As I finished my performance, I went back into my dressing room and got changed out of my drenched clothing. When I came back to backstage, they were already halfway finished their setlist. I sat in a chair and admired how they played. From the band interaction, to their own individual way of playing their instrument. Before I knew it, the night was finished. I walked into Panic!'s tour bus. They told me to stay in their bus until morning every night, since that's what they said they do every tour. I'd love to stay in their tour bus for this entire tour, but I have a better bed inside of my bus.

"Holly!" Dallon beamed, jumping onto the couch, beside me. Dallon and I had the best relationship out of their band. We were close as best friends, close as siblings, if you will.

"Dallon!" I laughed, hugging him. "You guys did great! I loved it!" I complimented. Kenneth, Daniel and Brendon sat on the couch on the opposite side of us.

"We did great? You did amazing! And this is your first tour!" Kenneth commented. My face flushed pink.

We spoke for what felt like only minutes, yet the clock on my phone said it had been a few hours. Within those few hours, we went from sitting on the couch, to sitting on the floor, to laying down on the floor. I glance at the ceiling of the tour bus, and I wasn't the only one who appeared to be looking up too. Again, we wasted another hour, just laying there. Kenneth and Daniel spoke to each other lightly, while Dallon was humming a song.

"Brendon," I said in a questioning tone. I could hear him say 'Mhm,' indicating for me to shoot him with my question. "Why do you fucking hate me?" Just from that question, the everyone went silent. Dallon stopped humming, Kenneth and Daniel shut their mouth.

"Where did you get that information, asshole," He snorted, sitting up. He rolled his eyes and sat back down on the couch, whipping out his phone. My mouth released a sigh, my gut telling me not to answer him. With my loud mouth and curiosity, it was impossible. I sat next to him, crossing my arms, forcing myself not to look at who he was texting.

"Y'know, after meeting you, you've been so rude to me. Try asking your bandmates, they can tell you this too," I pointed out. As soon as I finished, Daniel nodded. He didn't say anything, though, probably to keep his job. Dallon, then Kenneth, both nodded. Brendon scoffed, not believing us. His fingers jabbed at his phone screen, tapping the letters at the bottom. Still not wanting to see what he was doing, I distracted myself by calling family. My feet felt the floor of the bus, and made their way to a different room in the bus. Ring... Ring...

"Hello?" A voice on the other end of the phone spoke.

"Mom," A smile forming on my face. "Hey, what's up!"

Even if we were about 800 miles away from each other, I felt as if I was right next to her. The sound of her now fast breathing has gone through the phone's speaker. She was calling on the other members of my family to talk on speakerphone. The smile from earlier remained on my face, currently wider. My brother, father, and the pattering of the dog blown through the speaker. Before any of them could speak, I was getting a text from one of my tour members, James, to come onto our bus when we hit a red light. Sighing, I apologized to my family and explained that I needed to go. They took it easy, letting me find out what James wanted.

Instead of meeting with James as I stepped on the bus, I was greeted with the tour member, Venessa. She played the guitar, while James was on the drums.

"What were you doing?" Grabbing my shoulders lightly, Venessa said. "Leaving us alone for the first night." You could almost hear the anger in her voice. James walked up from behind her, pushing her aside. Strands of his brown hair fell down onto his shoulders, most of it being held into a grey beanie.

"Why did you text me to come onto this bus?" I asked James, waiting for an answer. Spending time with the guys from Panic! At the Disco was fun, at least while it lasted. For me, being in their tour bus was way more exciting. My tour bus, ordinarily, is almost dead. Three people on the bus, asides the driver, and we can barely hold a conversation. Though, that mainly being my fault. Never trying to talk to the tour members, ignoring them, one time I even forgot Venessa's name. That's been on my to-do list recently. To try and talk to the two members.

James jumped onto the couch and laid his body out, his arms crossed behind his head.

"Oh, you know, just want to spend some time with you. Or are you too busy," He mocked, crossing his legs as well. Letting out a breath of helplessness, I sat on the couch on the opposite side of the bus. Vanessa plopped herself down on the couch, resting her head on my lap. Even after this time of me ignoring her, she still treats me like her best friend.

She stared at me as if she was waiting for an answer. That was, until she asked if I was going to answer her.

"Huh, I didn't hear what you asked," Being too lost in my thoughts, I asked her to repeat the question.

"Can you maybe spend more time with us. I don't want to be here alone with him," She said, sitting up. She directed her eyes towards James. Kissing his teeth, he glared at Vanessa. Awkwardly, I attempted to change the subject.

"What are your opinions on Brendon," I asked quietly. 'In my opinion, he's an absolute jerk.'

The two stared at me like I was crazy. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Who- Oh! Brendon is so nice, Holly! What did you say to him for him to be a jerk to you?" Vanessa objected, while I shook my head franticly, denying everything Vanessa just told me.

"You're lying," I laughed, throwing my head back. "He's been rude to me, don't tell me you haven't noticed." Standing up, making my way to my bed, I asked. Liars. It's been vivid since we met, he hates me. Even his bandmates see it, James and Vanessa are just huge liars.  
"I'll see you two later," I sighed, now switching routes to the front of the bus, ready to get off. Vanessa shouted at me for wanting to hangout with Panic!. Next she'll be losing her job.

As soon as the light turned red, I ran off the bus, to the bus behind us, which was decorated better than mine. The doors opened, Brendon rolling his eyes as soon as he sees me.  
"Welcome back." He sat on the ground along with Daniel and Kenneth, playing a card game. Brendon looked quite annoyed with me, even though I didn't say anything.  
"Where's Dallon?"  
"Where's your band mates?"  
"Where's Dallon?"  
"In his bunk," Daniel spoke up. I thanked him and walked past the three boys on the ground. Dallon laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, listening to music. I poked his shoulder, making him jump. He could've hit his head. He said a silent "hello" to me.  
"Hey..." I responded, sliding into the bunk with him.


	2. Ride

Remaining with Dallon inside his bunk was most possibly the best and worst idea ever. The best part is staying with Dallon. We watched Doctor Who episodes since I told him I've never watched it. He would make jokes about the current storyline, be trying his best to impersonate a character.

The worst part, though, is the people on this bus. I could've stayed on mine, but those two, James and Vanessa, are boring people. So I came here for a good time. It's hard to have a good time when a man-child thinks it's funny to be rude to you. Still, I think this was the better choice.

Episode after episode, Dallon and I binged loads of David Tennant's Doctor. My eyelids became heavy. I had to fall asleep. I don't want to wake up tomorrow at four and regret everything. At least I didn't drink, that would make tomorrow worse. Maybe I should.

No, no, that's a bad idea.

Whispering to Dallon, I asked if I could crash in his bunk only for tonight. Before he could answer, I had my eyes closed, dreaming of the next day.

***

As soon as I woke, I was reminded why I shouldn't have stayed. That Brendon Urie was yelling in my ear to wake up. If I was capable of it, I would smite that boy.

A devilish smirk planted on his face. It sure was a devil's smirk. He was dressed in nothing but boxer shorts, disgusting. Yet also better for me if I were to kick him in the dick. There's barely anything covering it, aside from thin fabric. But that wouldn't be good for me, as I could get kicked out of this entire tour.

"Hey," I said groggily, rolling onto my other side, ignoring him. That didn't work, as he grasped my leg and pulled me out of the warm blanket. "What the fuck, dude!"

With crossed arms, he looked down at me. A not so impressed look has sprawled across his face. I could make the same look right back, as I am never impressed by him.

"We're going to In N' Out if you wanna join. Bring your band mates along if they can still tolerate you," all of that came out like a growl. He had begun to walk away, leaving me on the ground with my leg that has red grab marks.

Those words of his had taken me back to remember my bandmates. They hate me so much, I should probably invite them to ease the tension.

***

"Fine," Vanessa yawned, crawling out of her bunk bed. "And don't think this is because you asked me. I'm goddamned hungry." She was wearing a black sports bra and soft black boxers. Somehow she's so comfortable in her body, even with a man in the bus with her. I wish I had the same self-love that she does.

While I was walking off the bus to brag to Brendon that I got one of my bandmates to join us, I bumped into someone.

That same smirk that has become implanted in my brain was staring down at me. This time he was wearing clothes, what a delight. Some pants that were too tight and a shirt that would show his midriff if he lifted his arms.

With a huff, I spoke, "In 20 minutes let's go."

He seemed impressed, although it's difficult to tell. His eyebrows were raised, and his arms were still crossed. 

"Why do you hate me," I softly mumbled. My hair blew across my face, blinding everything in front of me. For a second I thought I saw Brendon smile. Not a fake smile; I mean a genuine smile. 

He shook his head, "You really think I hate you, huh? I just don't really... enjoy you." Ah yes, thanks that clears everything up. You don't hate me so that must make this entire tour much better. No, you just don't enjoy me. 

I went back into my tour bus to get changed out of my sweaty and tight clothing. How did I even sleep in this? When I entered the bus again, Vanessa was sat on one of the seats with only her pants on. I had tried my best to cover my eyes, although she was laughing at didn't feel any embarrassment. 

Like any normal person, I went to change in the washroom. It may be a fucking dirty place, but hey, I need my privacy. After five minutes, I emerged from the washroom with fresher clothes on my body. To my surprise, James also was wearing different clothes.

"Vanessa tol' me you lot were gonna go to In N' Out. Would you really leave your only drummer out?" He dramatically sighed, placing the back of his hand on his forehead.

I rolled my eyes and shuffled past him, chuckling to myself. No one was left in the front of the bus, leading me to believe that Vanessa had already left to meet with the Panic! boys. 

Four men and one woman stood around outside of the two busses, not doing anything. 

Vanessa held a lit cigarette between her index and middle finger. It was burnt down to the middle and tobacco sizzled off. The smoke washed back into her face, it didn't seem like she cared. 

When they saw me they waved me over to their little conversation semicircle. The group had been discussing music in general and their interests. A few minutes after I had joined the conversation, James stumbled out of the tour bus and strutted over to us. 

Now that everyone was ready to go to In N Out, we had to figure out a way to get there. Dallon and Brendon had ordered Ubers since there's too many of us to ride in one. After about ten minutes, one of the cars arrived. The four Panic! members were about to get in until Vanessa decided she wanted to ride with them.

Dallon, Kenneth, Daniel, and Vanessa in one car. Brendon, James, and I in the other. Dear God, why do I have to ride with him? Couldn't Vanessa have swapped out with someone else? Now I'm stuck with one of the most annoying people in the world, and this time I'm not talking about James.

Not too long after, the Uber for us had arrived. James sat on the left, Brendon in the middle, and I stuck on the right. Right beside Brendon Urie. Trapped between him and a car door. Perfect.

The ride there took almost 13 minutes. By the time we entered, the first party already ordered and found a seat. From the corner of the booth, Vanessa looked up at me with a smug smirk on her face. Luckily, there's a free seat next to Dallon, which I will happily take after I order. 

James ordered his burger first and stood by the counter, trying to get the number of the worker. I took that as my chance to order my food as quickly as possible in order to get the seat. In a flash, the food was done. Except, when I turned around to sit with the group, James was already there.

Brendon must have noticed the shock in my eyes, as he chuckled foully and pushed past me to order his food. Please, don't make me feel obligated to sit with the egotistical piece of shit that thinks he's better than me.


End file.
